Sweet Dreams
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Let's make love all night long, until all our strength is gone, hold on tight, just let go, I want to feel you in my soul, until the sun comes up, let's make love.


**A.N thank TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness for this cause she requested it... I don't own ROTG, but I can still have fun with the chacters :P**

**Also the dream is in bold**

* * *

Jack had been waiting all day to go to sleep, after eight snowball wars, one four hour meeting, and running for his life from the Pooka had set a serious need for sleep. Jack walked to the red velvet couch in the guest room, North had set up for him and he quickly fell asleep.

The boy's dreams turned quickly from dolphians to a dark corridor.

**Jack turned as he heard a low chuckle from the shadows, he searched his staff, and quickly spun around franticaly searching for it. "Looking for something, Jack?" The voice said from the shadow, but Jack couldn't place it to any spirits face. **

**"Where are you!?" He shouted and clentched his fists, a low laugh came from behind him and he spun, seeing nothing. Jack started to panic, he had no means of escaping, but it's a dream, he could wake up. He moved quickly running from the corridor, he felt soft touches of sand and then the floor caved in from under him, then the world went dark.**

Jack screamed out as he sat up quickly. He had fallen from the couch and that must of been how he woke up. Jack was scared to go back to sleep, that voice was taunting him though 'don't you want too know who am Jack?'

"No" he whispered and grabbed his staff and flew out of the guest room, into the outside world.

* * *

He had spent three long painfuly tiresome weeks speading snow. He knew he would need sleep soon, but he didn't want that dream to come back. Jack smiled widly one day as he thought of a brillent plan, He would stay on Sandy's dream cloud and sleep, the Guardian of Dreams would keep him away from it.

After a few hours, everyone had started to get ready for bed, brushing their teeth and children got tucked in by their parents.

Jack flew up in the sky looking over the town as Tooth's fairys started comming out, but no Sandy yet. Jack started to get tired and he flew over to the small forest, and lay down in a trees branches, and sleep claimed him almost instantly.

**Jack tried to turn over, but something held him down. It was soft, but still slightly rough. Jack looked around and relaxed slightly as he remembered where is was. **

**"Jack, did you really forget" a hurt filled voice said, Jack smiled and whispered "yeah, I'm sorry" Jack paused and looked at the man, he was tall and very fit, his hair spiked and a sandy blond with gloden eyes. He smiled showing his white teeth, that would of made Tooth swoon.**

**"Sandy" Jack whispered trying to move, but the sand stoped him as some kept down on him.**

**"Yes Jack?" Sandy said moving foward and sat in the chair next to Jacks body, which trembled as the sand slipped into his pants. **

**"let me go, Sandy" Jack shivered and the warm sratchy sand moved his pants off of him. **

**Sandy tsk'ed and grabbed Jack's face roughly leaning in to whisper "what did I tell you before" Jack moaned as Sandy's hand palmed his hard on. **

**Sandy's cat like tounge brushed against his lips as he tried to get JAck to let him kiss him. Jack squimered, moving his head away.**

**"Sandy, don't" Jack whimpered as the man smirked at him.**

**"Why Jack?" he questioned pressing harder on JAck's growing hard on. **

**"This isn't allowed, what if someone finds out?" Jack's voiced quivered as the sand teased his enterence.**

**"So what if they do Jack, I don't care" Sandy finished the sentence and then crashed his lips against Jack's, he pushed past Jack's lips and coxed Jack's tounge to move with his, battling for dominace, which Sandy quickly won. **

**The sand pressed into Jack making him cry out into the kiss as he bucked his hips, and tugged on the sandcuffs.**

**Sandy broke the kiss and smirked down the the boy as he withered under the things that were happening to his body. **

**Sandy pushed the sand away from the boys cock and wraped his hand around, smirking as Jack bucked his hips crying out, "Sandy please!"**

**Sandy squezed and teased the head with his thumb watching as the sand slipped in and out of Jacks body. Sandy smiled as he started to build a cock-ring around Jack. Jack whimpered remember the long night a very long time ago when tey had first started this forbidden romance.**

**"Sandy" Jack whispered and Sandy looked at the boy "Sandy l****et's make love, all night long, and until all our strength is gone" Sandy groaned as the boy continued "I want to feel you in my soul, until the sun comes up let's make love."**

**Sandy removed the sand from inside the boy and took off his robe, showing his very fit body. Sandy pressed his leaking head to Jack's abused entenece "ready?" Jack nodded and Sandy pushed in.**

**Jack threw his head back and screamed in pleasured pain. Sandy moved fast in the boy the surprising heat and the sounds making him go faster eachtime as he hit Jack prostate head on.**

**Jack pulled hard on the cuffs, not to get away, but so he could grip something, but he had at dig his nails into his skin.**

**The bed moved back and forth denting the wall, as Jack moved to wrap his legs around Sandy's waist as he screamed out "more Sandy more!" **

**Sandy moved faster, Jack bucking his hips and pulling the guardian into him. ****Sandy's hand wrapped it self around Jack's neglected cock and moved fast, Jack screams getting louder. Sliding off the cock ring as he neared release, he leaned in and whispered "Sweet dreams Jack."**

**And both came, and Jack's vision blured before going dark.**

Jack screamed as he rolled off of the tree branch. He glanced down to see the wet spot on his pants groaning, before looking at his bruised wrists smirking.

"Sweet dreams Sandy, sweet dreams" he whispered as the sun rose.

* * *

**A.N mother of all things good in the world... I'm done I can no longer go on... please send in requests I love them for anytype of story I have writen for... thanks...**


End file.
